Sombre correspondance
by Mirajane13
Summary: Deux êtres. Deux corps. Deux cœurs. Un amour. Mini fic épistolaire. Acno/Zeleph. Label SPPS !
1. Zeleph

Un petit OS sur Acno/Zeleph, une première pour moi, je vous laisse déguster ^^

Fairy Tail est l'œuvre de Hiro Mashima !

**Je dédicace cet OS à Jyanadavega, la prêtresse de ce pairing ! Voilà ma petite Jya, j'espère que tu aimeras :)**

* * *

_ Sur l'île de Tenrô, en l'An 777._

_Mon cher,_

_ Je t'écris cette lettre pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi. J'ai apprit que les Dragons avaient disparu du Royaume de Fiore. Est-ce vrai ? Et surtout, en fais-tu partit ? Tu me manques, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de toi et du monde extérieur. Je suis un exclu, un isolé, un banni. Après tout, je comprends : les actes que j'ai commis sont horribles et irréversibles, c'est sans doute pour ça que la société me craint même après 400 ans d'inactivité de ma part._

_ Je suis un vrai monstre : j'ai tué des milliards d'innocents sans remords, sans états d'âmes, je pense même, que parfois, je les détruisais avec plaisir. Je me dégoute moi-même. Mais, malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à nos années, les années les plus belles de ma vie sans aucun doute. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles les bons moments que nous avons passés ensembles pendant ce temps-là. Celui que j'ai préféré a sans doute été notre rencontre. Tu étais un beau jeune homme à cette époque : tes longs cheveux bruns ondulaient à chaque pas que tu faisais, ta peau légèrement brunie brillait sous le soleil et tes yeux… Tes yeux verts émeraudes me perçaient à jour, me sondaient, me scrutaient. Tu étais le seul à percevoir mes émotions, mes humeurs. Tu étais le seul à avoir su percer ma carapace, mon cœur. Tu étais le seul à me voir vraiment, à voir en moi un homme comme les autres et pas un mage noir destructeur et sans sentiments propres. Oui, tu étais le seul et tu l'es toujours. Ensemble, nous avions développé une amitié sans limite. Nous avions une confiance extrême l'un envers l'autre. Nous étions des rejetés, des solitaires, mais nous avions réussi à accepter la compagnie de l'autre et même à l'apprécier._

_ Tu m'as redonné une part d'humanité et moi je te l'ai enlevé. Je suis un égoïste, je t'ai tout prit, ta gentillesse, ton amitié, et même ton cœur. Tu as tout perdu, et moi je n'ai rien gagné, parce qu'au final je t'ai perdu aussi. Nous sommes perdants tout les deux, mais tu l'es encore plus que moi. Toi, tu as complètement perdu ta forme, ton corps, ce que tu étais._

_ Tu t'es transformé à cause de moi, je voulais tester un sort que je venais de créer et tu t'es proposé. Tu n'en avais rien à faire des risques, aussi nombreux soient-ils. Je t'en ai voulu, pour cacher ma douleur, pour cacher mon malheur, pour cacher le fait que je sois entièrement responsable de ton état actuel. Oui, je t'en ai voulu._

_ Des larmes mouillent le papier et je continue d'écrire, pour toi. Je te demande pardon. S'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! 400 ans que j'endure un supplice permanent, je souffre le martyr, je veux mourir mais je ne peux pas. Tout ça à cause d'un sort raté : je suis devenu Immortel et tu es devenu Dragon. Je viens de me rendre compte que la magie ne nous a attiré que des ennuis, mon pauvre Acnologia. La magie noire, la magie perdue, la magie maudite, ma magie. Je suis né avec et je mourrai avec, tel est mon destin. Mais j'ai détruis le tien, j'ai détruis ton avenir : tes chances de trouver l'amour, un amour meilleur que le mien. Je suis désolé._

_ Je t'ai écrit pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que tu liras cette lettre._

_ Amoureusement_

_ Zeleph._

Le mage noir reposa sa plume et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues diaphanes. Grâce à sa magie, la lettre allait directement rejoindre le Dragon de l'Apocalypse : Acnologia. Il espérait que son amant la recevrait et surtout, la lirait. Il savait que le Dragon n'allait pas lui répondre par écrit, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Zeleph d'espérer, non, cela ne l'empêchait pas.

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?

Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, et je peux vous dire que ça nous fait drôlement plaisir d'en recevoir !


	2. Acnologia

Je suis de retour !  
Bref, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire.  
Je la dédicace à **Jyanadavega** (la même qu'au premier chapitre ^^) Joyeux anniversaire ma Jya' !

* * *

_Dans un recoin de Magnolia, en l'An 797._

_Mon tendre,_

_Cela fait vingt ans que ta lettre m'est parvenue. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre à cause de ma forme et de ma folie. Tu te demandes sans doute comment ai-je fait pour la lire ? Et bien, des fois, pendant de cours instant, je reprenais le contrôle de moi-même et je pouvais me comporter comme un être normal, mais dans un corps de Dragon. C'est donc dans un moment comme celui-ci que j'ai pu regarder tes excuses…et les accepter. Tu as bien lu, je les ai acceptées et je t'ai pardonné. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir même quand tu m'as transformé, même quand tu m'as pris mon amitié, même quand tu m'as pris mon cœur._

_Dans ta missive, tu te dis banni, exclu et isolé mais je ne suis pas mieux : je n'ai fait aucun effort pour m'intégrer aux autres Dragons quand j'en avais encore le temps. Je m'étais persuadé d'être un être à part-entière, un être supérieur, un Dieu. J'ai méprisé ceux qui étaient devenu mes semblables, je les ai éloignés de moi et la folie en a profité. Elle m'a consumé, entièrement. Et quand ils ont disparu du royaume de Fiore, je suis resté seul, seul avec ma folie. A cause de ça, j'ai fait disparaître une île à moi tout seul, j'ai massacré des villes et des villages d'innocents et maintenant, j'en paye le prix fort. Je suis un être misérable._

_Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que j'ai eu une vie heureuse avec toi. Oui, je me rappelle de notre rencontre, un de mes plus beaux souvenirs à moi aussi. Mais mon préféré a surement été le jour où nous avons rencontré la toute nouvelle guilde Fairy Tail et notre vieille amie Maevis. D'ailleurs, l'as-tu-revue depuis ce temps ? Je me souviens, tu étais très proche d'elle à l'époque et j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de votre proximité, de vos secrets, de votre amitié. Cette jalousie m'éloignait de toi et ça me faisait mal. Maevis l'avait remarqué mais pas toi. C'est grâce à elle que notre histoire a pu continuer d'avancer sans problème. C'est grâce à elle que mes doutes ce sont envolés et que j'ai pu continuer à croire en toi, à croire en nous. Alors, je voudrais la remercier pour tout ça, pour tout ce qu'elle à fait pour nous et notre amour._

_Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. La plus belle chose que j'ai réalisée dans ma vie à sans aucun doute été te rencontrer. T'apprécier. Et t'aimer. Tu as été mon premier et dernier amour Zeleph, et tu le seras toujours dans mon cœur._

_Je voulais te dire une chose… Comme tu le sais, les Dragons Slayers se sont réunis pour me tuer. Ils seront bientôt là et je voulais que tu le saches, mais, je ne me battrai pas. Je veux en finir avec ça. Je veux en finir avec la vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu resteras à tout jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme._

_Je t'aime._

_ Acnologia._

Zeleph relut la lettre encore et encore. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il était arrivé trop tard. Il s'agenouilla sur la tombe et pleura. Son précieux amour était mort et son cœur avec.

Quelques jours après, Maevis retrouva la dépouille de son vieil ami allongée sur la tombe d'Acnologia. Elle ne fit qu'un petit sourire triste. Grâce à sa magie, elle créa une tombe voisine à celle du Dragon et y mit Zeleph. Son travail achevé, une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

La petite fée grava une épitaphe sur leurs tombes :

_Deux êtres, deux corps, deux cœurs, un amour._

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?_  
_


End file.
